


in the blink of an eye, there's a new life in front of my face

by braverthanyathink



Series: the losers as parents [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Babies, Childhood Trauma, F/F, F/M, Grace Elizabeth Bowers (Original Character), Healing, M/M, Multi, Poly Losers Club x OC, Post-IT (2017), Pre-IT Chapter Two (2019), Pregnancy, The Losers Club Are Not Heterosexual (IT), The Losers Club Are Parents (IT), Unplanned Pregnancy, good parenting, poly losers club, takes place in 2001
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braverthanyathink/pseuds/braverthanyathink
Summary: grace bowers, girlfriend to the seven members of the losers club, is pregnant. follows her pregnancy and the troubles and scandals that go along with it, along with the eventual birth of their first child.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Original Female Character(s), Beverly Marsh/Original Female Character(s), Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon/Ben Hanscom/Eddie Kaspbrak/Beverly Marsh/Richie Tozier/Stan Uris/Other(s), Bill Denbrough/Original Female Character(s), Eddie Brock/Original Female Character(s), Mike Hanlon/Original Female Character(s), Richie Tozier/Original Female Character(s), Stanley Uris/Original Female Character(s)
Series: the losers as parents [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202846
Kudos: 1





	in the blink of an eye, there's a new life in front of my face

grace stared down at the positive pregnancy test in her hands in disbelief. two lines. positive. and she had no idea who the father was.

well, that wasn’t neccesarily true. she had an idea. she probably had sex with stan and mike the most, so if it wasn’t one of them she would be surprised. but she and the losers hadn’t talked much about future kids. sure, she and ben had sat together one night and discussed what they would name their future children, but it was all just for fun… she was genuinely unsure if any of her partners wanted children, which was terrifying. she tried to scan her brain for any memory of her talking about possible kids with the losers, but she couldn’t think of any.

until it clicked.

* * *

_“gracey, do you think we’ll ever get married? and like… have babies?” mike says, looking over at his girlfriend, who was making a flower grown as they sat in the fields by his farm together. grace pondered the question for a moment, before nodding her head, scooting over so she was next to her boyfriend and laying her head in his lap. mike immediately tangled his hands in her red hair, as he always did when his girlfriend was near him._

_“i think so.” grace says, looking up at her boyfriend and smiling, “i wanna be grace elizabeth hanlon, instead of a fuckin’ bowers. we can move out of derry… go somewhere more progressive? somewhere we could be happy. but only if the rest of the losers could go with us, i can’t imagine being away from them for too long.” mike leans down to press his lips to hers. grace smiled against the taller boy’s lips. she was so in love with him. she just knew… he was her soulmate. they were gonna be together forever._

_“what about kids?” mike asks, a few minutes after he pulls away and starts playing with her hair again, “if they look anything like you, they’ll be perfect.” grace blushed, but got nervous at the mention of possible children. the only mother figure she ever had was murdered by her own father when she was two years old. and her father… she didn’t want to think about him. she just didn’t know what parental love looked like. she saw it whenever she was at richie’s house and maggie made her dinner and treated richie like she loved him… she saw it when she visited bev at her aunt’s house, seeing how much her aunt anna truly cared about her… but she hadn’t experienced it._

_but still, something in her wanted a baby. she wanted a kid that she could raise right, not abusing them and refusing to protect them when bad things happened… she liked the idea of being a mother. and she loved the idea of mike being a dad even more. grace basked in the mental image of her tall, muscly boyfriend holding a little tiny baby…_

_“grace?” mike says, breaking her out of her thoughts._

_“maybe. we’ll see.”_

* * *

“ben? can you come here?” grace calls out to her boyfriend, who was the only other one home right now, as he had mondays off. grace was the only loser without a full-time job, so she was home pretty much every day, with the exception of whenever she taught vocal and acting lessons at the local performing arts school or when she had an acting gig. ben was an architect at a local firm near their home in california, so she knew he might be doing something.. but she needed to talk to someone.

ben rushed into the room, and grace could tell he had been working out. ben had struggled with an eating disorder in his early twenties, and was now recovering, but he still loved working out and at twenty-six, was very into fitness.

“what’s up, pretty girl?” ben says, making grace blush. six years into her relationship with the losers and she still got flustered by them extremely easily. but as grace looked at her boyfriend, she got nervous. which she knew was probably stupid. ben loved kids, he was probably the softest and kindest of her boyfriends.. he wasn’t going to have a bad reaction. so she took a deep breath and handed him the test.

“i’m pregnant.” she says, searching ben’s face to gauge his reaction. he looked up, a small smile coming onto his face. she smiled too, for the first time believing that maybe not everyone was going to be angry and maybe it would be okay. ben pulled her into a hug, kissing her temple. when he pulled away, he put his hands on grace’s shoulders.

“baby, you know you have options, right? you don’t have to have a baby if you’re not ready, we’ll all support you, i don’t wanna get too excited before we figure out if this is even happening… i want kids, one day, but if you’re not ready yet, i get it. whatever you want to do, we’re going to support you.” ben rambles, rubbing grace’s shoulders and offering her a kind smile.

“i think i want to do this… the thought of our kid having eight parents is a little overwhelming, but i think it’s gonna be okay. i think i want to do this now. i love all of you guys, i think we can do this.” 

* * *

so that night, as the losers all sat at their dinner table, ben and grace were acting strange. grace specifically looked very nervous, so about halfway through dinner, richie asked grace what was going on.

“gracey girl, you’ve been quiet all night. what’s wrong?” richie says, making grace laugh nervously. she was never this quiet, so of course they knew something was up, but she was still very nervous to tell everyone the big news. bill looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows worriedly and taking her hand.

“you c-can tell us what’s up, b-b-babe..” bill reassures her, leaning over to press his lips to the shorter girl’s forehead. grace captured his gaze and smiled nervously, starting to play with the hem of her shirt.

“nothing is wrong. well, that’s probably debatable, but i don’t think anything is wrong.” grace says, biting her lip as everyone watched her, before starting to speak again, “i… i’m pregnant. i told ben this morning because he was here when i found out, but i figured you guys should know as soon as possible.” bev, who was sitting right next to her, pulled her hand to her mouth quickly. bill’s eyebrows raised, and his lips parted slightly. eddie just looked completely shocked, richie laughed in disbelief and stan had a nervous, but happy look on his face.

“really?” richie says, and grace nods. richie rubs his forehead, “wow. we’re gonna be parents?”

“well, no, richie, not unless our girlfriend feels ready, we’re not going to force her to go through pregnancy if she’s not ready.” eddie scoffs, looking over at grace, “how are you feeling about this, babe?”

“i think i want to keep it, if everyone else does. we’re in a good spot financially, we have a spare room that could easily become a nursery, i don’t have a full time job so it’s not like any of you guys would have to worry about quitting your jobs to take care of it.” grace says, before looking over at bev, “i’m sorry we didn’t get to discuss this, you should’ve had the chance to carry our kid if you wanted to.” bev shook her head, laughing.

“i’m happy with you carrying the babies, i’ve got no desire to ever be pregnant.” bev says, “if you’re okay with that, of course. we all love you, and i have no doubt that we could be some kickass parents. i’ve never heard of an eight parent household before, but i think we could do it.”

“i think so too.” stan speaks up, “grace, with the exception of you being tied with bev, you are the strongest woman we know. you’ve been through a lot, i know you’ll be a great mother, if that’s what you want, of course. does anyone have any objections to being parents?” stan asks, and no one speaks up. grace smiles widely, feeling herself starting to tear up.

“here we go with the pregnancy emotions…” richie says, trying to hold back his own tears, standing up and walking over to where his girlfriend was sitting, “we’re gonna have to deal with this shit for nine months?”

“richie, you dumbfuck, she’s probably like nine or ten weeks along. now is not the time for your assholery, hug your damn girlfriend.” eddie says. grace laughs, standing up and laying her head on richie’s chest, allowing him to hug her.

“it’s okay, rich, i still love you.” she says, grinning. and she knew that he loved her too.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed <3
> 
> \- kara


End file.
